This invention relates generally to shaft connecting devices and more particularly to steering shaft clamp yokes.
Existing clamp yokes are typically formed from a single solid piece of metal. In some processes for forming these solid clamp yokes, excess material is scrapped and the process can require extra secondary machining steps after the basic clamp yoke is formed. With the continued reduction is the size of a typical automotive vehicle, the size and weight of the various components becomes important. When working with a solid clamp yoke, it can be difficult to achieve further size and weight reductions.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present steering shaft clamp yokes. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.